Buried Secrets
by Amber Masquerade
Summary: AU. Maka is distant from everyone around her and refuses to let anyone in. Soul is a loner who only has BlackStar as a friend. One day they both collide, and the next thing they know they find themselves having feelings for each other. But, Maka is still hiding something. Can Soul uncover her dark secret? Or better yet, save her from it? SoulxMaka Rated T for some language!
1. Blue Bird

**Author's Note: This story is told in the third person, but it mostly surrounds Soul and Maka. This is a really deep and kinda serious story.I'm hoping you like it! Warning: Slight OOC, especially with Soul. I might change the title later on, depending on how the story goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater...*sighs***

* * *

"It's so beautiful..." she said weakly. It was Christmas time. Outside, the town had set up a display of lights on all of the trees, which shone a soft yellow glow at night. It was a cold night with a slight breeze. Somehow, he had convinced her that he would take her to see the lights. He promised that even though her dad wouldn't let her leave, that he would sneak her out. They walked through the warm yellow shine of the lit-up town.

"How are you feeling? Want to take a rest?" he asked softly. As they walked she struggled slightly to keep up with him. Just then it began to snow. The delicate, white pieces of frozen water fell silently. She shivered a little. He took of his jacket and placed it around the girl. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Its fine," he reassured her. "Let's stop here for a second," he said, pointing at a bench.

They watched the lovey-dovey couples pass by and watched as the snow fell before them. Maka tilted her head upwards to see the snow descend gently from the sky. He watched as a snowflake fell on her cheek and melted. The drop trickled down her face and onto the cold bench. He watched how the gentle breeze played with her pigtails and wished he could do the same...Suddenly she looked at him. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring. The boy looked away quickly, cheeks burning red. She giggled softly and snuggled his jacket closer to her body. _Ugh, what am I doing?_ He asked himself. It had only been two months since he had met the shy girl. While walking down the hallway they had crashed into each other. He remembered...

***FLASHBACK***

He had been looking down at the hallway the whole time. He heard frantic footsteps approaching, yet continued to look down while he walked. Until all of a sudden-

"Oof!" a girl grunted while smashing into him.

"Argh! Dammit, why don't you watch-" he looked up. S-She's...cute... Two ash-blonde pigtails hung down and barely touched the top of her shoulders. Her bangs barely covered her eyes so that only small slits of her shocked olive-green eyes could be seen.

"Ah...s-sorry!" She said, startled. She got up abruptly and sweeped her fallen and scattered papers of the floor and into her arms in a messy pile. "D-do you need help?" she asked, offering a hand to the boy sitting dumbfounded on the floor.

"Uh...No! It's fine!" he said, ignoring the offered help from the girl.

"Once again, I'm really sorry!" She said again and continued to run down the hallway.

"Heh! I saw that, Soul!" a boy with blue spiky hair came up to him.

"Shut up, Black Star." Soul snarled.

"Do you even know who that is? That's Maka, and she an infamous loner. I heard some guys tried to ask her out last year but she rejected them all! Ha-ha! Losers!"

"I wonder why," Soul murmured to himself.

"Tch! Maybe she just wants to be a loser loner for the rest of her life!" BlackStar chuckled. "Anyways, I'm gonna be heading to class. You should too! Or else _you'll_ be the loser here!" He turned and laughed.

After class, he passed a classroom and glanced in it for a second. And there he saw her, sitting in an empty classroom all the way in one of the window seats. She had a book in hand, but had seemingly lost interest in it and was now staring thoughtfully out the window. Soul paused in the doorway and looked through the window. What is she doing in there all alone? Just then, a small blue bird landed just outside the window. She stared at it for a moment, then held out her finger to it. The bird approached her unfamiliar hand. She was only a few moments from touching the bird but it suddenly drew back a fluttered away. She looked at it sadly as it got farther and farther away...

She was startled as the classroom door swung open with force. Soul stood in the doorway, and their eyes met. They paused for a second._ Awkward silence_.

"Oh, it's you," Maka said, breaking the silence. "Do you want another apology or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. It's just... Why do you always sit here alone after school?"

"Why? Am I bothering you?" she asked in an ill-tempered fashion.

"What? No-"

"Then why are you here?" she interrupted him.

He paused to think for a moment. There was no answer. Truthfully, he wasn't only drawn to her by just cuteness. It was something else. Curiosity, maybe? He was curious about this girl. Maka Albarn. For years, she had merely been a passing face in the hall. A lone girl in the classroom, with no one to talk to. A small little blue bird that comes close, only to draw back...

"Well?" he saw her eyes darken with sadness.

"You look really lonely and it's not cool that you're here alone while everyone else has a friend or two." She was hiding something, he knew it.

"I...it's nothing. Just leave me alone, okay? If I wanna be alone, then I'll be alone." Once again, the sadness entered her eyes.

"Maka, what's your deal? I was only trying to help!" and with that he walked out the door.

"I don't need help..." she murmured to nobody.

**OoooooooooooooO**

Great, she said to herself. _The first person in years, and you blew it_! After Soul stomped out the classroom she sat and looked down at her book guiltily. _No_, another voice argued in her head. _It wouldn't have been right. After all, he wuld never allow it. He never allowed anything to happen to me ever since Mom left_. _But I do admit, it's getting kinda lonely_...

Of all people, why would Soul even notice me? After all these years, too. Now he decides to finally talk to me? She remembered watching Soul as he talked with his friends and envied him.

She went back to staring wistfully out the window, hoping that the little blue bird would return to greet her again. With trembling hands, she struggled to grrip her hard-cover book in hand. Maka felt her face go hot and got tired of holding back her tears. _Idiot! Why are you crying at a time like this_! She fought within herself to prevent more tears from falling down her face.

She felt trapped within her own world, and there was nothing a boy like Soul could do. She knew it. No one could do anything for her.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Can you believe her, BlackStar?" Soul complained to his best friend. Tsubaki stood next to him. She was always by his side.

"What were you expecting from a girl like Maka? I told you man, she's a loner. I heard Kidd tried to ask her out last year, but she flat out rejected him. Ahaha! No girl in this school is able to resist Kidd!" BlackStar laughed.

"Maybe the poor girl has problems at home!" Tsubaki chimed in sadly. "We should all try and talk to her one day," she suggested.

"Nah, she's hopeless anyways!" BlackStar replied. "I gotta be heading home now," he said making his way out the door of the school.

"Alright then. See you around."

"Wait a sec I'm coming too!" Tsubaki rushed out after him.

"Hmm...what am I gonna do about her?" Of course, he was still worrying. He started walking towards the door to leave but then heard a door open. As soon as Maka stepped out, his heart jumped a little. Her face still wore the same sadness as before and she looked as if she was deep in thought. Looking up, she spotted him gawking at her. Maka quickly turned away and walked the other way.

"Hey! Wait!" he called out to her. "I just wanna talk!" She stopped walking.

"Why do you insist on bothering me?" she asked, her shoulders tightened up as if every word she spoke was a painful burden.

"Why do YOU insist on avoiding me? And everyone else! It's not cool at all." Those words stung her. She felt it burn in her chest.

"You won't understand!" she cried, clenching her fists so that her palms were pale white. "It's not like I want to..." she whispered.

"What did you say?"

Maka thought for a moment. Maybe this was her moment. She could finally let someone in. But what could this boy do for her? She turned around to face him and searched his crimson eyes for emotion. But in them were only concern.

Her shoulders relaxed. She sighed. I guess...I can let in someone in, even if only for a moment.


	2. Darkness

**This chapter is VERY short. Just sayin'. I hope I'm taking this story in the right direction, I actually wrote this story some time ago on my iPad :/ Soul is really OOC in this one. I apologize in advance if the chapters might get a little confusing from jumping into and out of flashbacks, so expect that there's gonna be a lot of flashback-ings (If that's even a word). Please R&R! I need to know whether I should continue to story or not, and also if I need improvements or anything else. Thanks and enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey Soul! Are you awake or something?" He heard Maka's voice bring him back from the memory.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He snapped awake.

"It's getting late...maybe we should head back. You know...my dad would be mad- I mean upset." she suggested. A layer of fresh snow began to form on the ground. Soul noticed her cheek turning pink and she looked a little sleepy.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked gently resting the back of his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm. C'mon, let's get outta here."

"Sure..." she said weakly. Maka struggled to get up from the bench.

"Never-mind that! Just get on." Soul urged. He offered her a piggyback ride.

"No, it's fine! I can walk..." she said, struggling again to stand up. He shook his head.

"Maka. If a guy lets a girl walk home when she's not feeling well, it would be totally uncool." She pouted and thought for a moment.

"Ugh, fine." she succumbed to the piggyback ride and let her arms cling onto his shoulders as he grabbed her legs. Making sure she was comfortable, he walked away from the beautiful scenery to her house. Maka felt the warmth of his back enter her chest while her chin rested on his shoulder. Soul listened to the steady rhythm of her heart as they walked. He smelled the faint scent of sweet perfume in her hair.

"Thank you..." she whispered to his ear.

"What?"

"For today." _For everything_. She hadn't felt like this for years.

As they arrived at the front of her house she could hear the TV blasting loud. And the sound of beer bottles clanking.

"If you ever want to get away from your dad...you know you could always stay at my place..."

"In your dreams, Soul," Maka chuckled. He let Maka slide off his shoulders. Her cheeks had become increasingly red, meaning her fever had worsened.

"Can you make it to the door?" A concerned Soul asked.

"Yeah." She gave him a smile. He watched her as she walked up to her front door. "Goodnight," she spoke softly.

"Goodnight, Maka." He grinned back at her. Then he remembered that he forgot to give her something. He ran to Maka. "Oh, and one more thing," he said quickly, and planted his lips on her cheek for a few seconds. Maka seemed surprised and jumped back a little. "This is your get-better kiss." He said bluntly. Maka's face burned bright red, but not from the fever! "So you better get better!" He turned run back out the yard again.

"I will!" She called after him and felt with the tips of her fingers the moist warmth on her cheek where his lips had gone. Then she walked inside. As soon as she walkied in, she was greeted by the darkness of her house. There was only the dim light of the TV to guide her. She closed the door as softly as possible, if father were to hear he would get very angry...

"Where the hell have you been ya little brat?" Her father asked. He was slouching on the couch and holding a beer bottle with like ten other beer bottles in a corner. The TV was on at full blast. Maka looked down at him in disgust.

"I'm sorry, father. I've been out with my friend," she answered with a false tone of guilt.

"You're such a liar! You better scram to your room before I get freaking pissed!" he yelled.

"Asshole..." Maka muttered.

Spirit got up turned around with fury. "EH? WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE-"

Maka yelped as he grabbed one of her pigtails and flung her against the wall. She struggled to get back up as pain surged through her body. Next thing she knew, her father had grabbed one of her pigtails again and was dragging her upstairs to her room.

"Let go!" she screamed, struggling to break free from her father's grasp.

"What a dirty little mouth ya got! Get in your room and STAY THERE!" he yelled as he threw her into her room. She landed, face-planting on her bed. Her vision became blurry from the blow she took from the wall and the fever.

"Soul..." she called out. But no one heard her.

**OoooooooO**

Huff...huff...Soul was out of breath. He made sure that he was at least a block or two away from her house before stopping. He leaned back against the wall to catch his breath. _What am I thinking? _He thought of that kiss. He felt a strange and annoying tugging sensation in his chest. _I want to go back. I want to give her more... _A voice in his head urged. He had already gained his breath back, but for some odd reason he couldn't stop panting heavily. His heart beat faster than usual. _What is this feeling? It's so weird... _The voice continued to wish for more of her sweet perfume, and that cute smile.

_I can't believe I didn't recognize it earlier._

He chuckled to himself for his foolishness, and gripped his chest where his heart was.

_So this is what "love" feels like. _

_What a stupid feeling. _


	3. Rescue

**A/N: Another very short chapter, the next chapter is probably gonna be a bit longer as we go deeper into their pasts. Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Please R&R!**

* * *

"So how's Maka? You've only known her for a little while, but everyone knows that Maka Albarn DOESN'T miss school." BlackStar pointed out.

"I dunno," shrugged Soul. "She had a fever last night, though."

Tsubaki and Liz gasped. "You were with her? LAST NIGHT?" Liz got excited. "Oooooh! Did you guys do anything _romaaaantiiiiiic_?"

Soul blushed ever so slightly. "No! I only took her to see the Christmas lights in the town." He purposely left out the piggyback and cheek-kissing experience. _Eh, those minor details don't count anyways_, he chuckled to himself. However, he was worried. What about that fever? And he still didn't know anything about that father of hers. She had told him once:

"My father? He's useless. Just don't mind him."

_Maybe I'll check up on her later_.

**OooooooooooooO**

Maka had stayed home all day. Last night she had managed to barely crawl her way into bed, and now the fever was taking full effect. She could hear the snoring of her father downstairs and laughed weakly at him when we would wake up with that massive hangover.

"Serves the bastard right..." she muttered. She lifted up her head (which took all of her of strength) to look at the time. 3:20 p.m. School was over by now. _Had I slept that long? What time did I go to sleep last night?_ Her thoughts blurred, and she didn't have enough energy to answer before slipping into unconsciousness.

**OooooooooooooO**

Soul stepped into the front yard of Maka's house. He had never really been in the house before, until now. The TV was still at full blast and all of the curtains were closed. He opened the door and there was darkness. There was no light in the house whatsoever. _Zzzz..._ He heard her father snoring. "Maka...?" he whispered for her while struggling and stumbling through the darkness. He tried to be as quiet as he could, for he did not want to wake the sleeping beast in the living room. Using the walls and scattered furniture, he finally found himself gripping a doorknob and turned it as quietly as possible. The door creaked open. "Maka?" he called out again.

He found an unconscious Maka sprawled out on the bed. "Hey! Maka!" he ran to her and checked her forehead. "Crap!" He shouted. "You're burning up..."

Her eyes slit open. "Soul... What...what are you doing here?" Her voice barely rose above a whisper.

"I came to check on you," he said. He ran off to the nearby bathroom to get a towel and wet it. "Your fever got really bad," he said as he placed it on her forehead. "Where do you keep medicine in here!" He frantically searched for something to bring down her high fever.

"It's okay...I'll be fine. I just need...to sleep it off," she murmured.

"Great...what now?"

She whispered something about the medicine being downstairs. Downstairs? If he woke her father... "This is not cool at all..." Maka's breathing was heavy. "D-dammit!" He weighed over his options. "You have to get to a hospital."

Her father stirred downstairs. A sweatdrop formed and snaked its way down Soul's forehead as he listened to him inhale sharply and turnover. There was silence...and then some snoring. _Phew..._Soul breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital now." She was already asleep. _Okay_...he breathed..._okay, how am I gonna do this_? He started by scooping her in a princess-carry.

Once again, he stumbled through the clutter and darkness of her house. But this time, with a sleeping girl in his arms. Almost tripping and falling, he managed to make his way down the hall to the front door. He panicked the few times that her father had almost awakened. _It was a miracle that he was still asleep with all the racket I'm causing..._he thought. _If he wakes up, it's game over_.

Outside, he cringed with the amount of light that filled his eyes because he had been in the darkness for so long. "Don't worry, Maka," he said, hugging her closer to his chest. The afternoon was chilly and the fresh layer of snow had turned into shimmering ice.

Soul could see the hospital in the distance. It was a long way from Maka's house, and his legs were getting heavy from walking and carrying her extra weight. He struggled his last steps into the hospital, panting. The front door desk clerk was surprised to see a breathless boy carrying a sleeping girl. "Can I help you?" she asked unsteadily.

"This girl...needs...medical attention..." he said in between gasps.

"Umm...right away, sir!" She said and called for the doctor.


	4. Buried Secrets

**A/N: Hello, peoples. This is the long chapter that I've been talking about, and there's definetely going to be more action after this chapter now that everyone is settled in and their backgrounds have been introduced. Soo..without further hesistation...please enjoy and review! **

* * *

"With the medicine we've administered, she should be fine in a few days."

Soul sighed. "That's great to hear. Thanks." The doctor nodded and left the hospital room. Soul turned his attention to Maka, who was still fast asleep. _This Maka looks so young and peaceful_..._certainly not like the one who comes to school every day. _He leaned back into a slouch in the chair and let his head tilt toward the ceiling.

Closing his eyes, he started to recount the events that happened on the day they had met.

***(Continued flashback from chapter 1)***

It felt like hours- The time they spent wandering aimlessly in the hallways. _Maka finally put her shield down,_ he thought. Maybe she was too tired to hold it up anymore. They talked about life, school life, and family life. Family life seemed like a sensitive topic to her. But she was different. For the first time, Maka felt strangely comfortable to speak about her family. She spoke about her mom first.

"My mother left when I was young, but she promised she would come back for me. And my father…he just doesn't care anymore. They would yell all the time. Mama always told me, that when she and Papa were fighting, to close my eyes and ears so I wouldn't hear the nonsense. And sometimes…I feel as if my mother is never gonna come back. She promised she would though…" Soul didn't react. He kept a steady gaze on Maka by the corner of his eyes. She told him what happened on that day…

**OooooooooooO**

She was only 10. It was late at night, and she was just about to fall asleep until she heard her door open with a small creek. Light and careful footsteps made their way to the edge of her bed, and then she felt warmth on her cheek. It was her mother's warmth; Maka swore she could recognize it any day. Her mother kissed her on the cheek, and made her way back as carefully as she came.

"Mama?" Maka called out. The footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Yes, dear?" She heard her mother's sweet voice. Maka rose up slowly and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Kami slowly went back towards and bed and kneeled down so that she was eye-level with her daughter. "Mommy's going to leave. But only for a little while."

"But...but why?" Maka's eyes widened with tears.

"Only for a little while. But I promise I will do everything so we can be together," she cooed softly.

"With Papa?"

Kami looked at her sadly. "I don't know, sweetheart. But what I do know is that we will be together again..." she kissed Maka's forehead, got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Mama, don't go!" Maka begged. She wanted nothing more but to feel her mother's warmth again.

"Don't worry...shh..." she guided Maka back in bed and started to sing her favorite lullaby.

"Don't worry, don't fret,

I'll tell you a story and you won't regret,

All demons and ghost hide in the dark,

But they won't go near unless you hold me close to your heart..."

Maka felt her eyelids get heavy. The last image she saw was her mother smiling and walking away. Her eyes closed as the door to her room creaked shut.

**OooooooooooO**

"I never saw her after that," Maka hid her eyes under the shadow of her bangs. Soul said nothing. So this is what she's been hiding? "There are sometimes when I think she'll never come back for me," Maka continued. "As for my father...his alcohol problems got worse. When my mother had left, it was as if he had given up his life already..." she paused, hesitating to tell Soul the rest. "So...there. That's the story of my life. Did you enjoy it?" Maka went back on being on the defensive. _But you have nothing to defend against..._ Soul thought.

Soul finally urged himself to speak. "I think... She'll come back."

"Really?" Asked Maka. She perked up.

"Yeah, sure. I mean what kind of mother would abandon her daughter? And if she doesn't...then..."

"Then what?"

"Eh...nothing," Soul said, dismissing the idea that she would ever come to him for warmth or comfort.

"Anyways..." Maka said. She chose her words carefully, and acted as if any of the wrong words could set off a bomb. "I'm sure your life is much better than mine," her tone returned to the same cold sarcasm.

"You're lucky. My parents are dead." Maka was shocked, expecting him to have a much happier life. She hid her face in guilt. "They died in a car cash when I was 4. I was too young to understand anything." He turned to face her with a blank expression

"Oh...I'm so sorry, I thought that-"

"Nah, its fine; my life's been okay, my parents left me in the care if my aunt. She let me rent out a place so I live alone." She wondered why she couldn't see the pain in his eyes sooner. They were quiet for a moment. Maka felt horrible, acting like she was the only one who suffers. But she felt different around this boy. His demeanor was calm and cool, it reminded her of Mama. He had hidden scars, just as she.

"So," Maka shattered the silence. With other people around her so care-free, she couldn't stand it and rejected it. But now, this time would be different. "Do...do you ever get lonely?"

"Lonely?" He laughed. "My life is fine. My aunt provides me with money so I can buy food, and no one ever bothers me."

"But no one else is there. You're all alone."

"You don't have to share a bathroom, or share food!"

"You have no one to talk to, or to spend time with!"

"You can do anything you want, even if it's stupid!" He grinned.

"Oh...is that what you think?" She looked down sadly.

"Wha- Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" She forced a smile. The sun began to duck behind the horizon, and the building became dimmer and dimmer.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should be heading home now." Soul said.

***END FLASHBACK***

One of Maka's movements awakened him. He had almost dozed off. He glanced up to the wall clock to check what time it was. 8:00 p.m. He had been sitting in the hospital room for about 4 hours now. He yawned and sat back in his chair, trying to shake the sleepy feeling away. Maka began to wake up. Her emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh..." she groaned, holding her throbbing forehead. "Where am I?"

"I took you to the hospital," Soul said as she propped herself up on the bed. "You were burning up. You really had me worried."

"You took me? How...?" she felt dizzy as her eyes were still adjusting to the hospital lights.

"How else? I had to carry you, Sleeping Beauty," Soul said nonchalantly. Maka began to blush again.

"Thanks." Her tongue was dry, so she reached for the glass of water by her bed. "How long was I out for?"

"Only a few hours. The Doc said you have to stay here for a few days, but you'll be fine."

"My father- where is he?" The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Well, hello. Glad to see that you're alright. My name is Dr. Stein. You're Maka Albarn right?" he asked in a monotone voice. Maka nodded. "We've notified your father that you've been administered in this hospital. He should be coming anytime now. Call us, if you need anything." He said, then left the room.

"My dad...he'll be coming soon. Soul, you need to get out of here." She grabbed Soul's sleeve in desperation. "If my dad finds out that you snuck into the house, he'll..." She didn't want to lose another friend.

Soul reached up the hand gripping his sleeve and took it into his own. Maka felt his hardened yet soft palm, and the heat that radiated with it. She felt this heat soak into her hand and travel up her arm_. He has the same warmth...as Mama.._.

"I don't care," Soul said. "Let him do whatever he wants."

* * *

**I know, the lullaby is very cheesy. I couldn't think of a good one, so it's not really emotional. Anyways, I'm hoping the next chapter is slightly better than this one. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Promise

Soul was glad that her father had never gotten to take a good look at him before. As soon as he had left Maka's room, he saw a man walking down the same hallway. Soul started walking down in the opposite direction. As they slowly approached each other he could start to see the man's details. His hair was a deep red color, just like Soul's eyes. It looked as if he had just crawled out of bed; the man's jacket hung low over his shoulders, and his hair was messy and tussled. He slouched while he walked and there were dark circles around his eyes.

Both of their footsteps echoed down the empty hall. As they got closer, Soul could smell the odor of alcohol and cigarette smoke emanating from his body. He heard the man stop behind him. Soul froze. A hand reached out and gripped his left shoulder.

"You wouldn't know a girl named Maka Albarn, would ya?" He asked, looming menacingly over Soul's head. He didn't move. _This must be him_. He felt rage boiling within him and clenched his fists.

"Why would you care." Soul tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Hmph," the man growled. He let go of Soul's shoulder and sulked away, leaving Soul standing alone. Soul looked over his shoulder to see which room he went into. It was Maka's.

**OooooooooooO**

The door to her room slid open, and her father walked in. He leaned against the wall. "I got a call from the doctor. He said some boy carried you over here."

"Y-yes..." Maka said, tightening her hold on the bed sheet.

He chuckled. "What was a _boy_ doing in our house? Do you remember our little _talk_ about letting people in?" Maka nodded slowly. "Do I have to teach you again? What I meant about our talk?"

"No...I'm sorry." Maka gave up.

"Good. I better not be seeing that boy ever again. Are we clear?"

"But, Papa I-" She lowered her voice. "I really like him."

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" Maka cried. He grinned.

"Good girl." He chuckled.

**OoooooooooooO**

This walk home was very lonely for him. Every day, he would usually make sure that Maka was by his side after school. They always walked home together. They would always talk, whether it be about school or life in general. Soul didn't know why, but he enjoyed listening to her. Listening to the sound of her voice and memorizing it. Glancing up to acknowledge her, but really only to look at her face. Watch her twirl around her pigtail with her finger as she talked. Then at a certain crosswalk, she would go left and he would go right. She would wave good-bye and smile at him. He would just watch as she walked away, then he would leave too. On his way, he would imagine what her life was like. It was still very vague to him, and Maka was never very excited about talking to him about family. Neither was he.

It was late at night, and streets were deserted. The icy wind penetrated his jacket. Soul grasped his shoulders to cover up from the cold. It was like the night when he had taken Maka home from visiting the Christmas lights. A shiver shot up his spine, and he stopped to zip his jacket. Soul spent the rest of the walk clinging to the memory of Maka and her bright smile as his only source of warmth.

**OoooooooooooO**

Two days later, she finally walked in. But, Soul noticed that something about her seemed different. He walked over to greet her. "Hey Maka." She didn't respond. Like before they had met, there was sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She looked down, trying to avoid his eye contact. "I can't be with you anymore."

'What?" A shocked Soul asked.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to be with you!" She cried. Her eyes were once again hidden behind her bangs, and her fists were at her side. She pushed him away and went to sit down at her desk.

"Did that stupid father of yours tell you to say that?" He placed his hands on her desk. Maka kept her steady gaze downward.

"Just go. I don't want to be with you." She repeated like a broken record. Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, everybody, let's take a seat! For today's lesson…" he began.

As soon as class ended, Maka ran out of the classroom before Soul could get to her. He ran out the door after her, but she was already gone. _Crap! _He slapped his forehead. _Where did she go?_ He frantically searched up and down the hallway. She wasn't there for lunch, either.

"Have you guys seen her?" Soul asked his friends.

"Nope. Maka's been gone all day," Tsubaki said, giving him a weird look. "Maybe you should give it a rest." Soul didn't realize he was panting and sweaty. "She'll turn up soon," she said hopefully. He plopped down on a seat. BlackStar had gulped down his sandwich and was now moving on to his drink.

"Just forget about her Soul!" He said with his mouth full.

"Why would I forget about her? How could you say that?" Soul jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table. There was a sudden silence in the lunchroom.

"Geez, Soul. Just chill, I get it," Black Star said.

Soul plopped back down and everyone resumed what they were doing. "Sorry. I got a little worked up there."

"You really like her, don't you?" Tsubaki said.

"I guess I do," admitted Soul.

**OoooooooooooO**

Maka wiped her eyes for the third time. She looked in the mirror to see her own reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy. _Disgusting. _ She drew up her fist and thrusted it with all of her might into the glass. It cracked, but didn't shatter. _What am I supposed to tell him now? I can't just end it...not like this...not after all we've been through..._ Suddenly Maka heard two girls open the door to the bathroom. Quickly, she ducked into a stall and locked it.

"-Yeah, I know," one continued. Maka recognized the voice as Liz. The other girl must've been Patty.

"Did you hear? Soul was running around like crazy this afternoon! I heard it was something about Maka," Patty said. Maka leaned in closer to the stall door, listening closely.

"The poor guy. He was asking everybody where she went. I wonder, too," Liz said. Maka could see her fixing her make-up.

"Tsubaki told me that he really likes her," said Patty.

"Aww, that's sooo cute. They'd make such a cute couple."

"Ooh, did you do the assignment for Math class?"

"What assignment?" Liz asked, fixing her mascara. "Oh crap," she realized.

"Haha! You're funny, Sis!" Patty laughed.

"Let's go, Patty. We're gonna be late to class again. I don't want another detention," Liz said.

**OooooooooooooO**

"Maka! Maka! Where the hell are you?" Soul yelled. The school day was almost over now, and Maka was nowhere to be found.

"Still?" asked Tsubaki, who had also joined his search.

"Yeah. She's been gone all day!" He shouted in frustration.

"Are you sure? Did you check every classroom?"

An idea popped up in his head. "The classroom!" He shouted as he sprinted away.

"Um, okay...?"

She was startled as the classroom door swung open with force. Soul stood in the doorway and their eyes met. They paused for a second. Awkward silence... Maka still had her book in hand as she sat in the seat next to the window. Soul stepped inside the classroom and slid the door shut.

"Soul... Why? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why. Did you actually think you could ditch me?"

"I thought I told you! You think I was joking? I meant what I said!" The pain in her grew worse, and her eyes became watery.

"Bullcrap, Maka! That's bullcrap!" He screamed at the top of this lungs. "Just tell me the truth! What are you hiding?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" She yelled back. Maka tried to push him out of the way, but Soul stood firm and spread him arms out. "Let me out, Soul!" She continued to push him. When she moved to the left, he moved to the left. When she moved right, so did he.

"I'm not leaving without the truth." She raised her fist to hit him, but Soul caught it. They were so close together that Soul could feel her warm breath go across his neck. "Please." Maka felt her face go all hot again, and her hands started to tremble.

"The truth...the truth is..." She felt her legs go weak as sobs racked her body. "I really don't want to leave you..." she collapsed on the floor. Soul landed on right next to her, and pulled her into a hug. Slowly, she put down her raised arm and embraced him. "I don't want to leave...I don't want him to hurt you," she hiccuped.

He held her shoulders and looked her him the eye. "I made a promise. I won't let him hurt you anymore. Remember?" He reached out with his finger and caught one of Maka's tears.

"But..he's my father. What... can you do to stop him?" She choked out.

"I dunno. But I do know one thing. I'll protect you."

Maka's tears ceased. "No one's ever said that to me..."

"Now c'mon. Let's get up," he rose off the ground and offered a helping hand. "Crying on the ground ain't cool." She took his hand, and he yanked her up. She sniffled again. "Feel better now?" He smirked. Maka blushed and nodded.

"Thank you," she said. But she was truely sincere this time. This time was different. A new hope began to take root in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: a little bit on the corny side for me. Thanks for reading anyways! SOO MANY "Oooooo's" in this chapter! Lol**


	6. Overcome

**A/N: Warning: the following chapter contains a lot of fluffy-ness. **

* * *

Soul pulled her off the ground, still sniffling and wiping tears off her face. She was still embarrassed from her unusual display because she knew that she had always been a tough girl. She had earned that reputation all on her own, and it was known all across the school and to everyone. Now she found herself crippled with tears in front of a boy, the first boy, who made an attempt to understand her and break the barrier that she so readily made years ago.

Maka was very glad to be by Soul's side again as they traveled home together. With him, it was always a peaceful walk home. She watched him sigh and put his hands behind his head. They finally reached the crosswalk, and Maka prepared to go her separate way.

"Maka," Soul stopped. "I'm coming with you."

Maka stopped. "But Soul...if he finds out he'll hurt you," she repeated.

"No. He won't," He reassured her. "I have to show your dad who I am. And let him know I won't let him hurt you again."

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

**OoooooooooO**

They heard the TV on at full blast, along with the song of clanking glass bottles. Maka pushed open the front yard first. Soul followed her, not far behind. Suddenly, the front door creaked open, with her father sulking in the doorway.

"You're late. Where have you been?" He growled at Maka. Like before, his eyes had dark circles around them and his clothes and hair were messy. "You!" He noticed Soul. "You were to boy at the hospital! So you were the one who snuck into our house!"

"Yeah. Gotta problem with that?" Soul retorted. He balled up his fists again.

"Soul," said Maka, grabbing his arm. "You don't have to do this. Just turn back." She begged.

"She's right, punk," her father said. "You should listen, before someone gets hurt."

"I can't turn my back on you, Maka!" He insisted. "I can't let him hurt you." _I made a promise._

"Oh yeah? What are you planning on doing anyways?" Spirit sneered. Soul froze again. His balled up fists only clenched tighter as his mind blanked out. The man was right; what was Soul going to do anyways? Fear started to settle deep inside his head and his body stopped moving. He had been so sure, so certain and confident before. Now he felt trapped. Spirit chuckled. "Heh. I knew you couldn't do it. Get inside, Maka!" He barked at her. Maka turned to him and gave him hopeless look. "I said get over here now!" She trudged to the doorway.

"Wait...Maka!" Soul yelled, but he knew it was, in fact, hopeless. Maka was already at the doorway. He wanted to run to her, but his legs felt like lead and refused to move.

"Stay away from my daughter," he said, about to slam the door shut. Soul finally found the courage to move and ran to the door before it closed. But it was too late. He found himself crashing into the door and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Maka!" He banged on the door as hard as he could, until the side of his palm was raw and red. Soul realized that his intentions were useless. No matter how hard he tried, or how powerful his will was, he would not be able to do it. Soul backed away from the door and bolted out the front yard. _I'm too scared_, he thought.

He smashed his fists against the concrete sidewalk. _I'm too scared. Too scared to face him. What will I do now? _ His own thoughts crowded his head. He looked down and saw blood oozing out of his knuckles and on the concrete. His fear angered himself.

_I made a promise. And I broke it. _

**OoooooooooO**

Maka heard him on the other side of the door. She wanted so badly to open and run away with him, but she had to stay. The doorknob was just two inches away from her. "Why do you even try? You're so pathetic. Thinking a little punk could help you." Her father interjected into her hopelessness.

Tears swelled up in her eyes. "I…can't believe you." They poured down her cheek. All of her anger and rage had been boiling up every since her mom left. "What kind of father are you! This never would have happened if Mom stayed!" She screamed at him. "You're horrible! Just die! Just die!" She screamed again and again. The words echoed all throughout the house.

He raised his fist and struck Maka across her face. She fell to the ground, pain pulsating in her left cheek. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" He snarled. "I'll have to teach you another lesson!" He loomed over her fallen body. She heard Spirit crack his knuckles.

"I don't give a damn! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself.

CRASH!

A loud bang came out of nowhere. Maka heard her father gasp, and she opened her eyes. A silhouette stood between her father and her, but she couldn't recognize who it belonged to because the house was too dark.

"What are you doin' here?" He said to it. He grabbed a beer bottle and smashed in into the figure's head. Maka cringed as the bottle shattered into pieces upon impact, but the figure stood completely still, unfazed. Spirit drew back in shock. "Dammit! Why don't you just scram!" He raised his fist to strike again, but this time the figure grabbed his arm.

"I told you…I made a promise," the silhouette spoke in a calm tone. Inside her head, Maka screamed his name. _Soul!_

**OoooooooooooO**

Soul had been brooding on the side of the sidewalk. He watched people stare at him from the passenger seats of their car and scared them off by glaring back. Suddenly, he heard small claws scratch at the ground behind him. Soul turned around and saw a small brown squirrel digging around for acorns. For a second, it looked at him with its curious large black marbles that were its eyes. The squirrel tilted its head to the side and scuttled a little closer. "I don't have any acorn, if that's what you're looking for." Soul said. "I'm talking to a squirrel," he pointed out, still looking at it. It walked closer. "Seriously, I don't have anything." It came closer. "Stupid creepy squirrel." It chirped **(A/N: Yes, squirrels chirp. I'm pretty sure…)** a reply. Soul thought for a moment. He looked around, making sure that no one was watching. He sighed. "I told her that I would protect her, but I didn't. I just ran away. I lied." It chirped again and moved closer. He chuckled to himself. "I'm such a dumbass, letting people down like that. Especially for someone like Maka. I really like her, you know?"

It chirped again, and then it scurried away in search of a different source of food. "Cool guys don't break promises." Soul decided, and forced himself off the edge of the sidewalk and patted his pants free of gravel and dirt. _I'll go back. _Running through the front gate, he approached the door at full speed. He slammed into the door with his left shoulder so hard that the hinges broke off.

It was if the scene he charged into was in a freeze-frame. Maka was on the floor, with her eyes squeezed shut. Spirit was standing over her, fists raised. Soul stopped and stepped over Maka, making sure he would shield her from the blow.

"What are you doin' here?" He snarled. He grabbed a beer bottle. Soul knew it was coming to him, and took the blow. _I'll show you how strong I am._ He heard the deafening screech of the glass as soon as it hit his head with a sickening thud, and saw the bottle shatter. But he refused to move. "Dammit! Why don't you just scram!" He raised his fist to strike again, but this time Soul stopped it.

"I told you…I made a promise." With anger, he threw the drunken man backwards. He landed on a small table, which split in half. Maka was still on the ground, her mouth gaping. "Come on!" He shouted at her and took her hand. Soul yanked her off the floor and together they ran.

"Get back here, you son of a-" but it was too late. By the time Spirit had struggled up and to the door, they were already out of the front yard.

Maka heard her father shouting, but his words were unrecognizable from this distance. She let Soul drag her all the way down the street. "Wait! Soul!" They stopped. "I...I can't believe you came," she panted.

"Well, duh, cool guys don't break promises," he grinned. They rested for a moment to gather their bearings and thoughts. She thought about the hit that Soul had taken ealier. Soul looked at her left cheek which was swollen and red and caressed the wound gently. "He did this to you?"

Maka nodded. "How about you? Are you okay?" She asked, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, no worries. It's just a little scratch," he reassured her. Maka still showed traces of guilt on her face. "Hey, it wasn't your fault anyways. I'm fine." She looked up and gasped as a steady stream of blood began to trickle from the top of his forehead.

"Soul, your head! It's bleeding!" She cried. Soul felt his forehead, feeling the warm liquid seeping from it. Fingers smeared with blood, his head started to ache really badly.

"Ugh, we should really go."

'Where?"

"How about my place?" A strong sense of dizziness overcame him.

"Alright then." Maka wrapped his arm over her shoulder and aided him.

**OoooooooooooO**

Soul's house was small and comfy. There was a small bedroom, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, everything else. Maka was sort of surpirsed when she saw the house was not the usual boy-style pigsty. It looked like a normal house that was clean and tidy. She let him collapse on the couch in the living room.

"Argh," he groaned, clenching his bloody forehead.

"Hold on a second! Where do you keep your...stuff?" Maka was too discombobulated to form the right words. Soul pointed to the bathroom.

"It's in the medicine cabinet," he groaned again. She ran inside and opened it. Maka took a towel to wet it in the sink.

"Hold still," she said, carefully wiping the dried blood on his forehead and face.

"Thanks," Soul said as she wrapped the bandage around his head. "You're really good at this, aren't you?"

"I've had practice," Maka chuckled. She finished wrapping and leaned back to admire her handywork. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I feel so much better now." But his head still ached.

"Oh, and one more thing," Maka said, blushing. She stood up and leaned down to his forehead to give it a quick kiss. "That's _your_ get-better kiss. So you better get better," she laughed.

Soul laughed too. "Geez, I wonder where you got that from?"

"I learned from the best," she blushed even more. They both stopped and held each other's stare.

"Um," Soul interrupted the silence to clear his throat. "So..I better prepare where you're gonna sleep tonight." He got up and limped to his bedroom.

"You mean, I'm staying?" Maka asked, surprised at his offer.

"Where else are you gonna go?"

"Oh yeah..." she realized. Soul gathered some of his sheets fom the bed and a spare pillow. "I'll just sleep on the couch, then," Maka decided.

"Nope. I'm taking the couch this time," he said, plopping the sheets on the couch.

"What? No! This is your house after all, so you-"

"Making a girl sleep on the couch is not cool," he said, shooting her a look. Maka sighed. "If you want to shower, the bathroom's open." Soul arranged his sheets and pillow.

"Okay...but I might have to borrow some sleeping clothes..." her blush only grew brighter. She was in a boy's house. _A boy's house._ _Sleeping in a boy's bed. _The thought of it made her cringe.

Soul went back into his room. _I can't believe I'm doing this...I can't believe I'm doing this..._ His fake cool demeanor was wearing off. "Will this be fine?" From his drawer, he pulled out a large t-shirt and some loose sweatpants. She nodded as he handed it to her. "Well," Soul pretended to yawn. "I'm gonna be going to sleep now. If you need anything, just ask." He got in his makeshift bed, pulled the cover over his shoulder and layed on his side.

"I know I've said it like a hundred times, but, thank you," Maka said with as much gratitude in her voice as possible. But her only response from him was silence. _He's asleep already_? Maka chuckled softly to herself. She closed the lights and crept silently to his bedroom.

_Argh, I think I told her too bluntly, _Soul thought to himself, pretending to sleep. _Now she must think I'm a jerk! I should've at least said 'You're Welcome,' or even 'No, it's my pleaure,' or someting! Or even 'Goodnight.' Stupid. _He chastised himself and rolled over on his belly to muffle a groan in his pillow.

Soul's room was like the house: clean. _It's as if a boy never lives here, _she thought. Maka had gotten used to her dad's filth and messy house. She never attempted to clean her house, in fear that he would get mad. All of Soul's clothes were nicely put away, his desks was spotless, except for some papers. The room was filled with some punk-rock posters and the wall. In the corner, there was a guitar. She walked around the room slowly to soak it in. There was a photo of a group of three people. In it was a woman with deep maroon eyes and white hair, whom Maka thought was very pretty. Next to her was a man with a hardened expression. He looked like a firm man and had light brown hair and blue eyes. Right in the middle was a baby boy. He had his eyes closed and had a small amount of white hair on the top of his head. _This must be Soul's family_, she thought.

Maka changed her clothes into the pajama's that Soul gave her. She decided not to look around his room anymore because she considered it rude. She yawned and made herself comfortable in the bed.

* * *

**A/N: So! A recap: **

**-In this chapter, Soul has an awkward conversation with a squirrel. No joke, really. This is a strange chapter indeed. **

**-Soul and Maka have a sleepover! YAAAAAY! *high fives nearest person***

**-Soul breaks down doors. Like a boss.**

**-Spirit gets his ass kicked. **

**I think I like this chapter the best so far. :)**

**Thanks for reading~**


	7. Lullaby

Soul woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes. His mouth watered as he opened his eyes. "Good morning," Maka called from the kitchen.

"Moooorrrninggg." He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"I took the liberty of using some stuff from your fridge and made breakfast." Soul walked into the kitchen to see Maka, who was flipping a perfect pancake.

"That's cool," he said.

"Hope you're hungry," she smiled. "How are you feeling?" Soul started to peel the bandage off until it was all off. The bandage had a spot that was stained deep red. "Let me see…" she examined the faded wound. All that was left of the mark was a bruise and a small cut. "Wow, it healed so fast."

"I feel fine. Slightly better." Soul turned his attention to the food. "Looks great." Maka handed him a plate of stacked pancakes with an egg off to the side. His drool leaked from the side of his mouth, but he sucked it up.

"Thanks," he said. Soul couldn't remember the last time anyone made him a genuine home-cooked meal. He just stuck to surviving off instant noodles or whatever he could find in his fridge.

They sat down at opposite ends of the small table. Maka watched as Soul took his first bite_. I slaved all morning to make those._ "Wow," he exclaimed. "These are really good." He scarfed them down in an instant.

"That's good," she said. "My mom used to make pancakes all the time, but I don't think I make them as good as her," she confessed. After breakfast Maka collected the plates to wash them.

"You don't have to wash those, just leave 'em there."

"You let me stay in your house, the least I can do is wash your dirty dishes," Maka said. She sighed. Even though he was secretly grateful. "We should get ready for school, Soul."

"Why school? Do we really have to go?" Soul complained.

"You know how seriously I take school!"

"How about something else?"

"Like what?" She asked, still bummed about the thought of not going to school.

"How about...I take you out?"

Maka's cheek turned a light pink color. "L-Like a date?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," he shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" She continued to blush. Maka never had been taken out on a "date" before.

"Well... I never got a chance to give you a Christmas gift. Just think of it as a late present or something." Maka thought hard for a moment. "What? Are you gonna say that being here with me is already a present?" A sly smile crept across his face.

"Okay, fine. What are we gonna do anyways?"

"I dunno. We can go shop somewhere and I can buy you something," he offered. "Then we can go eat someplace. Sound cool?"

**OooooooooO**

Maka made sure that she picked the cheapest item in the store. Just a cute, simple pink scarf would cut it. "You sure you want this one?" He asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure that will be all?" The young cashier asked as he scanned the scarf. Soul took out his wallet and some money.

"Yeah, this is it." Soul glanced back to see Maka sifting through clothing on the rack.

"She's a cute one. Out on a date?" He smirked at Soul.

"A late Christmas gift," he answered. The cashier chuckled.

"At this time of year, the park looks very beautiful. Very romantic, if you know what I mean."

"I'll consider it."

"I'm ready to go, Soul." Maka materialized next to him. She thanked the cashier and the two left the store.

"You wanna eat yet?" Soul asked as soon as they were out the front door.

"No, I'm not hungry yet. Besides, we just ate!"

"Okay. If you don't have anywhere else in mind, then I have an idea. We can go to the park so you can try on your new scarf," Soul suggested.

"The park? But isn't it cold there? It's only mid-January."

"Well, I didn't buy you that scarf for nothing," he said. "I've also heard it's very nice around this time."

"Okay then."

The evergreen trees were delicately powdered with pure white snow. The ground was a glossy and untainted white. The area looked as if it belonged in a snow globe, trapped in a perfect and untouched world. "Whoa…" Maka exclaimed in awe. "It's so beautiful and nice here." Soul and she sat down on the nearest bench. The park was empty, and the only audible sound was the cooing of birds and the ruffle of leaves in the wind. The sun, whose warmth seemingly had no effect on the cold, reflected off the blanket of snow and made it sparkle. Maka took out her scarf and wrapped it around her neck while Soul slouched and stuffed his freezing hands in his pocket.

"Do you like it here?" He broke the serene silence.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before. I feel like I could stay forever." Despite the cold weather, she found herself strangely warm. "Are you cold?"

"I actually like cold weather." Soul observed the peaceful surrounding. Suddenly, they heard a shrill chirp from above. A small bird landed and folded its wings in front of them. It was a bluebird. Maka watched the blue bird peck the ground, but all it hit was the hardened snow. She got up from the bench and plucked a berry off a tree. Maka slowly approached it with the berry in the middle of her palm. The bird drew back at first, but then came closer. It hopped closer. But then it started to flutter its wings. Just about when Maka thought it would fly away, it fluttered right into her hand and pecked at the berry.

"Soul, look…" Maka stood up and cradled the bird with her hands. It didn't seem to be eating the berry. She gently stroked the top of the head, but the bird seemed perfectly comfortable in her hand. It wasn't afraid anymore. Maka lifted her hand carrying the bird in the air, urging it to fly away. The blue bird chirped and flew out of her hands and into the trees. She smiled as she watched it go.

**OooooooooO**

"Lets' go there!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ice cream parlor and dragged behind her.

"Why do you wanna eat here? It's freezing and you still want ice cream?"

"Oh c'mon, I think ice cream is eatable no matter what kind of weather it is," she argued.

Soul shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say…" _She's a strange girl._ Maka ordered a strawberry, and Soul ordered a vanilla. Maka felt the cold sweet cream melt against her tongue as they sat outside on the bench in front of the shop.

"So how's this 'date' so far?" Soul said jokingly and stared at his ice cream.

"'Date?' Since when this 'late Christmas gift' get upgraded to a date?"

He chuckled. "Fine a late Christmas date, then." Maka bit down on the softened cone. "I'm all out of ideas on what to do next. Unless you want to some more stuff."

"Nah, I'm good for the day," she said, chewing over a bit of strawberry. "I had so much fun today. I'm really grateful for this, Soul."

_We didn't even do much, and yet she thanks me? She's really weird. _Soul kept his eyes on the dripping ice cream which he hadn't even bothered to touch. "Whatever you say."

"No, really," she stood up and turned to him. "I'm really…I mean, thank you."

"You already said 'thank you' like twenty times already. You don't need to thank me anymore."

"Did I say 'thank you' yet?" Maka asked sarcastically.

Soul laughed. "You're welcome." With a sudden jerk, Maka grabbed his shirt sleeves and pulled him into a hug. She rested her head gently under his chin. Soul let his ice cream fall to the floor and splatter.

"I really mean it. Thank you."

**OooooooooO**

Soul opened the door and found the light switch. Maka wondered in, hands thoughtfully tucked behind her back. He was surprised that they managed to waste part of the day away. It was only 5 pm. "I've never went out like that before," Maka said happily.

"Not surprising, judging on how much of a social butterfly your father is," Soul said coldly.

"Ever since Mama left, Papa always told me to stay away from people. He said that people can't be trusted, and I believed him. I was scared, so I never made friends," her statement darkened the mood.

"He didn't have to take his anger out on you."

"I hated it there. I felt so trapped." Maka twiddled with the tip of her scarf.

"Well then, why didn't you just leave that crappy place anyways?" Soul questioned. Maka paused.

"My mom made a promise that she would come back. Ever since she left, I've always thought she would just show up one day, arms open wide and smiling. If I left the house, what would happen if she came and I wasn't there? It would break her heart. Since Mama made a promise to me, I made a promise to stay there until she returned. So I never left." Soul imagined little Maka waiting patiently on her doorstep for someone; someone who would never come. He followed her to the couch where they both sat down.

"You're so brave," he admitted. "If I were in your position, I would've left that jackass a long time ago," he said. Though he was too prideful to admit that he actually envied it.

"There were times where I thought she was never gonna come. I felt guilty for thinking those thoughts," Maka continued. "For doubting her. But I know she'll come. And when she does...I'll finally be free from this place. I'll move with my Mama, and I'll go wherever she takes me..." Maka stopped herself from babbling on.

"So you'd rather not stay…?" Soul's face had disappointment written all over it. Maka was going to leave without a second thought. Without him.

"You know I can't stay here forever," she said grimly, as if reading his mind. "I mean, in your house."

"Then what else do you propose on doing? It's not like you can go back there with your father."

"But I might have to."

"Then I won't let you."

"Then I don't know!" Maka turned around in frustration and crossed her arms. "I don't know when she'll come back for me. But I can't keep living with you forever! What if-"she lowered her voice. "What if she never comes?"

"So? We'll wait."

"You mean I can stay?

"Only if you can make those pancakes for me every morning," he said as seriously as possible. He was relieved to see a small smile form on her face.

"Can we at least go to school tomorrow?"

"That's totally off-topic," he said. Maka frowned. "Okay! Fine."

**OooooooooO**

The rest of the evening was spent on talking and sitting on the couch. Soul turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting on, but there was none. So he muted it and watched as the figures on the news move their mouths, but no sound came out. Maka decided to change the subject to something more lighter, such as school and homework. Eventually she gave up trying to start a decent conversation, and joined Soul in watching the noiseless people in the small digital box.

He thought over Maka's words. _I'll finally be free from this place. I'll move with my Mama, and I'll go wherever she takes me... _It bothered him. A new feeling replaced the one he had been feeling before. _Why am I so afraid? Why does it bother me so much?_ Nagging questions invaded his mind. Then he realized. It was _fear._ It was fear that he would lose her. That she was leaving with her mother. That he would never see her again. Did she not experience the same feelings as he?

Soul wanted her to stay with her, even if it meant living with her, or giving up his bed for a cranky couch.

_What if she leaves and I never see her again? Then what will happen? I love her._ The questions intensified. _I have to at least tell her then. _Soul knew that he had to tell her how he felt. But he also knew it wouldn't make her stay with him.

They learned that time had escaped them and it was already 8 pm. "Maka." Soul's voice seemed like it came out of nowhere. "Do you mind if I ask something of you?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you...sing that lullaby that your mom sung to you?" He requested the song suddenly

"Why?"

"Dunno. I'm just curious."

"Okay." After closing her eyes to think about the lyrics, she began:

"Don't worry...don't fret," she started slowly and unsurely, her lips quivering with each word.

"I'll tell you a story and you won't regret."

"All demons and ghosts hide in the dark, but they won't go near unless you hold me close to your heart..." she finished the melody. Soul didn't respond.

Maka's eyes were beginning feel heavy. She tried to fight off the sleep, but gave in.

**OooooooooO**

He was awakened in the middle of the night for no reason. Soul realized that, while listening to the lullaby, he had involuntarily leaned back on the couch and fallen asleep. He felt something warm residing on his chest. It was Maka's head. He lifted his own to see what had happened. The TV was still on, but muted. Maka was curled up against his body. Her head was on his chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waistline. _Great, I went to sleep with Maka on me. Damn, this is so not cool._ But Maka didn't seem to mind being this close to him. Soul didn't want to awaken her. And he also didn't mind her warmth. Once again, she looked so peaceful when she slept. _So let's keep it that way._ He let himself drift back to sleep while Maka cuddled and hugged his body tighter.


	8. Visitor

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm actually nervous about the story right now. I hope I'm taking the story in the right direction 'cause I don't want a really corny ending. Please tell me how you feel about the story so far and leave a review. Thanks and enjoy~**

The alarm blared in his ear, jolting him awake and nearly causing him to roll off the couch. He swung a heavy fist in the direction of the blaring and it stopped. The clock fell with a thud on the living room floor. Drool had somehow dripped from the side of his mouth and down his cheek, which he sloppily mopped up with the back of his hand. Soul let his exhaustion take over and put his arms back down. His hand rested on something warm and soft. Eyes shooting open, he realized that Maka was still asleep- hugging his chest now.

Maneuvering with only slight movements, Soul tried to move her into an upright position without waking her. He tucked her arms from his chest to on her lap. Maka began to rouse as he guided her upwards, muttering something about school. Relaxing her head on a pillow, he got up to stretch out his body from having the burden of Maka on it. "Maka." He nudged her. "C'mon, it's time to go to school. We're gonna be late if you don't wake up soon." He shook her shoulder softly.

"Huh..." Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up. "What? Oh yeah..." She said sleepily. "Soul, I had the weirdest dream." Maka's voice was gentle in a sleepy state. "I dreamt that we were in the park. We were having a picnic. It was really bright and sunny. My mom and dad were smiling at each other and me, and we were just enjoying ourselves. You were there, too."

"What was I doing there?"

"I don't know. But you were sitting next to me, eating a pancake." She let out a weak chuckled. "We were just one big happy family. It was one of the most beautiful dreams I've ever had," she said as Soul was finishing stretching his achy back. It was a coincidence, he thought, that she would have one of the best dreams of her life while clinging to his chest. "I want to make it a reality. That dream."

_She probably doesn't even know what she's saying yet._

"Seriously. I want to live a happy life." Her voice was still reduced to a trance-like murmur. Without the right choice of words, Soul could not respond to her.

"Just get ready for school" was all he could muster.

**OooooooooO**

"Hey...are you okay?" She asked as they walked to school, noticing that he'd been quiet and more sulky ever since they left the house.

"Yeah," he said as he trotted next to Maka after lagging behind her for so long.

"Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. No need to overreact," he said, holding back irritation in his voice.

"Well I apologize for being concerned!" She scoffed and walked faster to make sure that her anger was apparent to him. In response, Soul stuffed his hands in his pocket and sulked even more. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Her quick little steps became long strides.

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't slept for so long."

"Why are you being such a jerk today?"

He ducked his head lower. The bottom of his shoes scraped the pavement noisily while he walked. There were thoughts had bothered him all night. A conversation between him and another voice in his head replayed over and over. It argued the same thing, but he kept making the same excuses:

Voice: You're so stupid. Why don't you just tell her already?

Him: I need more time.

Voice: You know it will be too late by the time we decide, it scoffed. Stop being such a wuss.

Him: She'll probably slap me or something.

Voice: You'll never know if you don't try.

Him: What if she says 'no?'

Voice: And for what reason would she say 'no?'

Him: ...

The classroom was busy and alive with chatter. The familiar noises and sounds comforted Maka. It was like home to her, considering that her supposed one was never really. Soul tried to walk in casually, but the voices in his head kept at their argument. He was on the brink of giving in to the urge, secretly knowing it was the right answer. Finally, with one last mental push, he stepped in front of Maka.

"Maka," he said. "I need to tell you something."

"What now?" She crossed her arms, obviously still pissed.

"I…I really li-" The bell rung over his words.

"Oh, just tell me after class!" She rushed over to her desk.

"Wait..." He raised his hand after her. _I really like you..._

**OoooooooO**

Determined to make up for the missed day, Maka listened carefully to every word the teacher uttered and furiously wrote them down. However, on the other side of the classroom, Soul was doing quite the opposite. His fingers tapped the pen furiously onto the desk while his legs fidgeted relentlessly. A wave of nausea washed over him and caused him to lurch over in his desk.

BlackStar leaned over to a distracted Soul, who seemed to be staring intensively down at the desk. "Hey," he whispered. "What happened to you? You were missing yesterday." A hand waved in front of his face. "Hello? Are you there?" There came no response. "Hey!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Evans and BlackStar. Would you kindly be quiet? I am trying to teach a class here." Some snickers and giggles broke out in the classroom. Soul woke up from his daydream to apologize to the teacher before delving back into it again.

Suddenly, the classroom phone rang. The teacher stopped his lesson and put down his chalk. Proceeding over to pick up the phone, he muttered something about nothing getting done. After a few head nods and "uh huh's" he turned around. "Maka Albarn." She raised her head attentively. "Go down to the principal's office. You have a visitor." A few murmurs rose as she walked towards the door. She seemed just as confused as Soul.

"Mr. Evans, where do you think you're going?" Soul was already halfway to the doorway. "I hope you're not trying to sneak out with Miss Albarn." The class giggled as Soul froze.

"I just...wanted to go to the bathroom," he thought of the quickest and simplest lie.

"Right. If you want to go to the bathroom, then you'll have to wait until after class. Don't worry, it only ends in 10 minutes." He clenched his fists and stiffly took a seat.

The next 10 minutes were the longest minutes of his life.

**OoooooooO**

Carrying a messy pile of papers and textbooks while running down the hall, he learned, was a very bad idea. When the dismissal bell rung, Soul had darted out of the classroom and now was on a full-fledged sprint to find her. But he had no idea where to look first. Maka failed to return to class after going to the principal's office, and now the anxiety that he had worked so hard to keep out began to settle in.

Horrifying thoughts had flooded his head- a brief image of her father, standing in the office with an enraged face, ready to take her away and throw her into a dark and evil hole, where no one knew its whereabouts. Soul ran into the principal's office and asked where she was.

"I'm sorry," he said. "She and someone else left. Before I could see who she left with, they were already gone."

"Then who saw who Maka left with?"

"The security guard, but he left for the day."

The second place to look was her favorite classroom- the room where she would always read her book and stare out the window. "Maka?" He swung the door open. With a disappointed look, Soul did not find anyone in the classroom. There was no Maka reading all the way at the window seat, looking wistfully outside.

There was no Maka in the library checking books out. There was also no Maka waiting for him at the crosswalk, or in front of his house.

Taking a deep breath, he peered through the small opening of the gate of the front yard. This was the last place to look; her own house.

There she sat, on a bench facing her house. Her pigtails were undone so that her hair was down and flowing in the small breeze. Soul struggled to see her face.

"Maka! I've been looking all over for you!" He ran into the yard and breathed a breathless sigh of relief. At first, she didn't seem to respond to him. Soul approached closer, about to tap her on the shoulder. She turned her head around suddenly. But it wasn't Maka.

"Oh, hello!" A blush formed on her pale white face as she brushed small stands of ash-blonde hair away from the side of her face. It wasn't Maka, but instead a young woman. Her olive eyes glittered at him. "You must be Soul. Maka has told me so much about you!" It figured that Soul looked as if he wasn't absorbing any of the things she was saying, because the next thing the woman said was "Sorry for the sudden introduction. My name is Kami. I'm Maka's mother."

**OoooooooooO**

"Maka Albarn." She raised her head attentively. "Go down to the principal's office. You have a visitor." A few murmurs rose as she walked towards the door. She seemed just as confused as Soul.

Maka walked out of the class apprehensively, her heart pounding in her chest. Had her father come back for revenge? And now was coming to take her away? Knees beginning to feel weak, she started to tremble. _No!_ She stopped herself. _Soul would never let him get to me again. He promised!_ Taking some baby-steps away from the door to steady herself, she slowly gained confidence back.

The door to the principal's office was slightly ajar, with a small slit of light escaping from the opening. Maka slowly wrapped her hand around the doorknob. "H-hello?"

"Maka..." It had been so long since she had heard her mother's voice. She ran into her outstretched arms, feeling her warmth for the first time in 4 years. "I told you I would come back," she said gently, hugging her even tighter.

"Mama? But where did you- how did you-"

"I'll explain everything later. Just come with me... We need to pack first."

"P-pack?"

"Yes, dear. All we need to do is get your stuff from the house, and we can finally leave this place." She kissed Maka on the forehead and hugged her again. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?"


	9. Kami

**A/N: Extremely short chapter warning! Hi guys, it's already chapter 9 for Buried Secrets, and the story is over soon. There's only like 2 more chapters, but I've been working on some other stories so they're probably gonna come out after this chapter. Be sure to check them out and R&R!**

* * *

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Maka paused. Isn't that what she's always wanted? Hadn't she been waiting 4 years for this moment?

"I...Yeah," she said hesitantly. Kami frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just... Glad you're back." She forced a smiled.

"I have so much to tell you," Kami said as they left the school building. As they walked, she then went on to tell her how hard she struggled the get the legal papers for divorce, and how much she thought about her daughter during the time she was an absent mother. All through, Maka listened to the soft hum of her voice, savoring every word.

"But where have you been for the last four years?"

"I needed a break from your father; I needed to clear my head."

"Why couldn't I go with you?"

"All that matters is that I'm here now, with you. I've come back," she said, but Maka kept feeding her questions.

"Where are we going now?"

"We have to go back to the house to get your stuff, and then we'll take the train and go to my house. Isn't this great? We can finally live in peace without your father."

"Yes, but...I met this boy...and he's really wonderful."

"Really? What's he like?" Kami asked with slight disappointment.

"He's really nice and sweet. He took care of me even when Papa..." her voice trailed off.

"Papa hurt you, didn't he...?" The solemn look on Maka's face gave her an answer, and Kami answered back with silence.

The sound of glass beer bottles and the TV on loud had haunted her nightmares. But this time, the house was eerily silent and foreboding. Kami was the first to step up to the front door, allowing Maka to brace herself for the oncoming trouble.

"Kami...?" Spirit opened the door, dressed in his usual getup. "I thought you were gone fer' good!" Noticing Maka behind her, he added "What's that little brat doin' here?"

"We're just here to pick up Maka's stuff, if you don't mind," Kami said sternly.

"Are you tellin' me you're not staying?"

"Why would we stay with you anyways? You were always a horrible husband and father. It's about time we left you."

"Wait a minute, you can't just leave me!"

"Watch us. Oh, and one more thing; don't even think of laying a finger on us." She reached into her bag and pulled out a mess of papers, then shoved them on his chest. Spirit snatched some of the falling papers and squinted hard at them.

"What? A divorce? And child custody goes to the mother?"

"That's right, Spirit. It's over now."

**OooooooooO**

"I'm almost done with all of my stuff..." Maka came out of the house with a suitcase and a pile of clothes. "Soul!" She dropped the items and ran over to greet him. Turning to Kami, she said "Mama, this is Soul. This is the boy I've been talking about."

"I've heard all of the wonderful things you've done for my daughter, and I'd like to genuinely thank you for everything." Soul could feel the warmth in her voice even though she wasn't his own mother, making him realize why Maka loved her so dearly. "We're just packing up," she continued, "And tomorrow we leave. You two can take the rest of the day to say your good-byes."

"I'll just finish packing the rest of my stuff." She re-gathered the fallen clothing off the ground.

"How about you find a place to meet up? Just hang out together, and I'll come and get you when you're ready," Kami suggested. Both nodded. Before he left, they decided that going to his house to meet was the best option. It was quiet and private; the perfect place to give a reluctant good-bye.

For him, it happened too fast- the time when he first met her, to when they saw those Christmas lights, and even to when she stole a kiss on his forehead. The time seemed so short- and now she is already leaving him? It was just this morning that he tried to confess to her, but was too scared to say it aloud. He didn't want her to leave; he wanted to protect her for the rest of her life. He wanted to see her smile every day, and smell the sweet scent of her perfume as she walks by him.

His worst fear, he realized, was beginning to become a reality.

**OoooooooO**

"So...I guess this is it?" Maka said sadly and took a seat on his couch.

"You're right..." He answered solemnly and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Soul? We should be happy- I mean, my mother has finally come home!"

"Where are you planning to go after this?"

"I'll leave with my mother and live with her. We're going to the train station tomorrow morning. Aren't you glad, too?" No, he was not, and rightfully so. He wanted to tell her so badly what went on in his mind, even if she rejected him.

A thought so powerful, that it _had _to make her stop and think her choices over again. A thought so profound that she _had_ to stay.

"Maka..." He gripped the couch cushion beside his leg. "Don't go." Maka drew back in shock. _Dammit! Wrong thought!_

"What?"

"I don't want you to go!" He persisted.

"Why not, Soul? I've been waiting for this moment to happen! Don't you want me to be happy? You're the one who said she'd come back...you also said that we'd wait! And now you don't want me to go?"

"No! I can't! I-" he struggled to find the right words, but he figured that now was the right time. "I won't let you go!"

"You're starting to sound like my father!" The words felt like a slap across the cheek. All of his thoughts came to a halt. Soul felt his face go red. He never experienced being confronted like this, especially by a girl.

Panic surged through his brain. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her body closer to his. "S-Soul!" She cried in surprise. Their faces were so close together they could feel each other's breath. Finally, he decided to release that ground-breaking thought that he was so sure would change her mind:

"I love you." He blurted out. "I love you, Maka."

His face drifted closer to hers, as did his lips. Maka tried to speak, but it came out as an incoherent whisper. Under the hypnotizing deep red gaze, her body relaxed. Slowly, they closed their eyes as their lips touched and interlocked.

**OoooooooO**

It was the first time that they both had ever experienced this kind of warmth. It was a feeling so foreign that when their lips had stopped touching and they let go, they could do nothing but stare blankly at each other.

A sharp knock on the door snapped them out of their trance. "Hello?" a feminine voice called from outside. "Is this where Soul Evans lives?" Maka recognized the muffled voice of her mother and got up automatically to open the door. Soul's body refused to move and he kept his eyes glued to one spot. "Maka, it's time to go. Say good-bye now!"

"G-Good bye..." Choking out a broken farewell, she closed the door behind her and Soul was left alone- still trying to recall what had just happened.


	10. Regret

"G-good bye…" Choking out a broken farewell, she closed the door behind her and Soul was left alone- still trying to recall what had just happened.

The time that he sat there felt like an eternity. Get up, he urged himself to move. Get up already! Soul struggled to get on his feet; his brain and thoughts were fogged up. Mechanically, he went to his room and sat down on the bed and thought about Maka. Soul's stomach refused any food and there was nothing else to do except to think about Maka. Trying to clear the fog from his head, he washed his face with cold water. Having no choice but to return to the couch, he took his seat back down and thought about Maka.

Soul leaned back in a resting position, placing his hands behind his head. You could probably guess what was on his mind. After a full, thorough while of thinking about Maka, he let his body relax. Out of the corner of his eye he notices pink fuzz peeking out of the side of the couch. Pulling it out, Soul smelled the scent of a sweet floral odor emanating from the fabric and immediately recognized it. It was perfume; Maka's perfume.

**OooooooooO**

She stood in the middle of a field surrounded by flowers of many colors, and wearing a long pink dress. Soul ran towards her yelling "Maka! Over here!" Maka turned around, dress flowing in the wind.

"Hello, Soul," she greeted him with a soft smile.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I have to leave soon." Thunder clouds rolled in above their heads, blocking the sun and turning the meadow dark and grey.

"Quick! Come with me or else you'll be caught up in this storm!" He took her hand and started to pull.

"I'm sorry, Soul. But I have to go." Her feet were planted firmly in the darkening meadow and refused to move. Soul pulled harder. The darkness finally reached them and washed over them like a wave. His body froze in fear. "Good-bye."

"Maka! Don't go! Don't go! Please!" But his pleading was too late. Her body began to disintegrate into small grey fragments, which flew away with the wind. He watched, horrified and unable to move, as Maka disappeared. Soon the wave was upon him too. It swallowed him up in the hopeless velvety blackness.

Soul was lost in the emptiness trying to find a place to grab on and hold onto. But there was nothing to hold on to. Deeper and deeper he fell, gaining speed. It seemed like there was no end to this hole.

"Don't go...Don't go..." he muttered.

THUD!

Soul rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. The impact jolted him awake and he shot up in a cold sweat- hyperventilating, trembling, and clenching the pink scarf against his chest. Its floral scent still lingered in the air. "Crap!" He cursed aloud and ran towards the door. He jammed his feet in his sneakers and bolted out the door, scarf in hand.

**OooooooooO**

"I hope you got a good night's sleep- we're gonna be traveling all day today," Kami said cheerfully. Maka offered a dead response, because in fact, she had gotten the least amount of sleep one could possibly get. She blamed her loss on Soul, stupid Soul, who had chosen to confess his love for her at the worst of times. Stupid Soul, stupid Soul! On the verge of tears, Maka quickly wiped away any inquiries of Soul and any hint of him. She tried her best to forget the ordeal; it was last night that she had decided it would be for the best. Soul was not there, Maka told herself. He never helped us. He never kissed me, or hugged me, or let me sleep in his bed. I didn't do anything, either. Maka Albarn wouldn't even _think_ about getting close to a boy, much less someone cool like Soul. After all, she knew this day would come. It was no surprise, nor should've been. Soul knew it, too. He even hoped for it.

So why did she feel this way? Why was she so bent on missing him?

A rush of humid air blew past her face in the outdoor train station. She hauled her luggage in a corner, waiting for her mother's instructions. "I'll go get the tickets; you can just stay here," she said. Maka nodded silently. Another train sped past as she arranged her luggage to the side.

"Kami!" A gruff voice called from a distance. Maka froze upon recognizing the voice as her father's.

"S-Spirit?" Kami called back nervously. Spirit came up to them, same look as always. "Don't even think of laying a finger on my daughter!" Kami threatened.

"Relax." His tone was softer than usual. "I came here to tell you something." He directed his words at Maka. They walked away from Kami who watched worriedly as the two got farther away.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for mom," Maka retorted once they were far from her. Spirit tilted his head to the side, eyes averted from hers. He looked down and bit his lip.

"I know," he said calmly. "Kami was a great mother."

"I hope you're not trying to apologize." Maka kept her voice steady.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not," he said, searching for approval in his daughter's blank emotionless eyes. "I just need you to do me one favor."

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't make the same mistakes I made." He kept his gaze downward. "It's too late for me now, and I've already ruined what little relationship I have with people." Maka couldn't believe her father's words, but she knew that the 'people' he was talking about were her and her mother. Still, she remained silent. "You don't have to answer me, but just make sure you do that." With that, he sulked away.

"What did he say, sweetheart?" Kami ran towards Maka with the tickets.

"Nothing," Maka replied, but secretly promised that she would take his words into heart.

**OooooooooO**

"Excuse me. Sorry. Just passing through! Sorry." Running and crashing through the crowded train station, he struggled to locate where Maka could have been. To run blindly into a train station where you had no idea where you're going was also one of his many bad ideas. Soul cursed to himself again and continued to run past the ticket booths and people. "Maka! Maka where are you?" Soul resorted to yelling out to her.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Stupid kid!" Insults were shouted at him as he kept running and bumping into people. A train whistled and braked at the terminal. Soul ran towards it, hoping and praying that it wasn't her train.

"Maka!" He struggled to be heard over the horn. His legs were unable to go faster because his energy was running out. Suddenly there was a loud screech, and the train crept forward and gained speed. "Wait! No!" The train gained more speed and finally left the station, leaving Soul behind in a cloud of steam. "Maka..." Legs finally caving in, he collapsed on his knees on the station floor, scarf still in hand. She was gone; they never even had said a decent good-bye, and now she was gone. Soul clutched the pink scarf as he breathed heavily on the ground.

He heard footsteps behind him approach slowly, and turned around. "Soul?" Maka's voice penetrated his mind.

"Maka!" He shot up and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you here?"

"You...forgot your scarf," he said and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she replied, cheeks turning a light pink.

"And I never got to say good-bye."

"Soul..." Maka looked down guiltily at the scarf. "I can't say good-bye to you. I think if I do...I might want to stay here instead of going with Mama," Maka said sadly. "Because...I love you, too."

"Is that really true?" Kami walked up to them with a saddened expression.

"Yes, I really do love him..." Maka looked up to her mother with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Maka, if you don't want to go with me, then you don't have to," she said.

"You have to go with your mother." Soul took her hands and held them. "I want you to be happy, and I shouldn't have held you back yesterday."

"But Soul-"

"Just go with her, it'll be fine," he smirked. "It's not like you'll forget about me, right?"

"Never." She wiped her tears with her sleeve and managed a smile. "I'll miss you so much."

With her luggage and mother beside her, Maka gave him one last kiss before loading on the train. It let out an ear-piercing whistle and left the station. Soul watched as the train and Maka got farther and farther away. He stood there even long after the train could no longer be seen over the horizon.

**OooooooooO**

Kami ushered her into the small cramped car of the train, where they stored their luggage above in the shelves. Maka took out her book from her bag, turned to a random page, and stared blankly at it.

"Oh, honey, I know it's painful to leave someone you love, but don't worry; we can come and visit once in a while." She tried to cheer her daughter up. "Remember? I left you when you were younger, but now I've come back. You'll see him again someday." Maka didn't stop staring at the page. For the rest of the ride, Kami tried to talk to her about the wonderful things that they could to together; mother-and-daughter things. Book clubs, shopping, eating out, all of which sounded like enjoyable things to Maka, since she had never truly experienced having a mother. But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that her new life would be swell, she knew that it would never be.

Their travel on the train felt like hours, even when it had been only one when they finally exited. Her mother's house was a short walk away, which Maka was grateful for since she had a pile of luggages to drag along.

Kami's house was an average house on the block with a roof of black shingles and rosy-red brick walls. "Welcome to my house. I know it's not that big, but it's comfortable enough for the both of us to live in. The bedrooms are upstairs and you can have the one next to mine. Here. I'll help you with the suitcases." She took some of Maka's bags and started carrying them inside the house.

Her house was not that big, but it was certainly one of those houses that you should not judge just by looking at it from the outside. Because on the inside, the house was beautiful. The sun filtered brightly through the windows, illuminating everything in the house. There were flowers in pots placed on most of the windowsills that gave the house a friendly feeling to it. Maka stared in awe at the large chandelier hanging over the living room and at the spiral staircase that led upstairs. Catching the scent of something sweet, she wandered into the kitchen and found all kinds of pots and pans hanging on racks above the stove. "Wow," she exclaimed to herself and explored the next room. In that room there was a large TV and a comfortable-looking couch, also with a coffee table that resided in between.

"Do you like it?" Her mother walked beside her, almost startling her.

"This house is amazing!"

"And it's all ours," she smiled. "Wait 'till you check out your room!" Maka dashed upstairs like a little kid running down to their Christmas tree to see what kind of presents they got.

Her room, like the house, was also beautiful. The walls were painted warm light lavender and the ceiling was white. A large bookshelf complete with a large set of books sat next to the window. On the other side of the room were a row dressers and a large mirror that hung above it. Heart leaping with joy, she flopped on her back on the large bed and sprawled out on the covers. Smiling and laughing, she exclaimed, "This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you like it." It was almost as if she had completely forgotten about Soul for the moment, but she forced herself to remember. Maka feared that if she were to let go of the image of Soul for even a second, she would forget about him completely. But at the same time the more she clung to him, the more agonizing it was to be away from him. The pain of leaving him still hung heavy on her chest and she went back to the same melancholy that she felt on the train.

"But it's still not right..." she murmured. Maka tried to picture Soul standing in the corner of the room strumming his guitar, leaning his back against the wall because it was the "cool" thing to do. He would have that stupidly large grin on his face and say, "Hey Maka, when's lunch? I'm starving."

"Maka, lunch is soon so come down when you're ready!" Her mother said and left the room. Unzipping her luggage, she laid her clothes out on the bed to put them away for later.

**OooooooooO**

He dragged his feet on the concrete as he made his way back to the house, feeling like he did the right thing to let go of her. The sun was still high in the sky, and there was nothing to do except go back to school. _Heh, as if I'd ever do that,_ he thought. _But if Maka were here she'd probably kill me... No, wait. Maka's not here anymore. I forgot._ Instead of trying to remember what it felt like when Maka was around, he imagined her happily living with her mother. _She's probably happier there, anyways_. One failed attempt after the other, he finally gave up on trying to push the thought of her away. Soul plopped himself down on the park bench. The park was no longer covered in the graceful hue of white. Specks of green and brown peeked out of the melting blanket of snow, and flowers started to grow and take their place in the soft brown soil.

_It's so beautiful and nice here. I feel like I could stay forever_, he remembered Maka saying.

_If only you did,_ he replied in his mind.

**OooooooooO**

Maka checked the clock, which read 4 pm. Folding her clothes neatly and placing them carefully into each drawer had kept her busy after lunch. As soon as she finished, she took out her book to read quietly. It had been a long morning and Maka tried becoming comfortable in the house, but no matter how comfortable she got, she just wasn't. She reclined in her chair with her book. Scanning her eyes across her organized room, she spotted the scarf lying on the bed. Maka cradled it into fingers and felt the soft tussles in her palm. Kami had told her that she'd start in her new school in a few days. There would be new people, new teachers, and new things to do. She could start new, and there would be nothing to hide from anyone. No one had to know that new girl Maka Albarn had buried secrets.

No one but Soul.

Soul; her thoughts always wound back towards him. She promised herself that she would forget about everything and let him go. But it wasn't hard to erase him from her memories;

It was impossible.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Almost done with this story. I wonder if my writing has improved since the first chapter, 'cuz I think it has. Kinda. Oh well, please review as always.**

**~Silverbunni712**


	11. Perfection

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I HAD TO REDO THIS CHAPTER; I GAVE AWAY SOME MAJOR SPOILERS TOO *facepalms* OH WELL :P**

* * *

Soul went back home to eat some of his instant noodles and when his belly was filled up, he made an attempt to take a nap, which was unsuccessful. He somehow felt drawn to the park and returned after a few hours. Now he sat on the same bench he had sat in earlier, lost in his thoughts and music pouring through his headphones. It was nighttime and the street lights were on, giving the park a slight glow of yellow. Deserted and alone, Soul leaned back on the bench to gaze at the night sky speckled with faint glittering stars. Knowing that the rest of his days would be as lonely as this one, he sighed and turned the music off, closed his eyes and let the darkness and numb his mind. Yesterday he confirmed with himself that Maka was not coming back, and that he should just forget about her ever coming back.

It had already been a few days; what are the chances that she'd come back today? There was no sense in waiting and wasting time.

There was going to be no more Maka.

_Soul..._ The sound of his name being called in the distance made his eyes open. Soul ripped the headphones out looked around for a sign of anyone around, but there was no one there. He double-checked the volume, but it was already muted. It was just the wind- or maybe he was just going crazy. He heard the same voice calling for him again, only closer and more distinct. Okay, now he was really going crazy. This time he left the bench to look around, but still there was no one. "This is so stupid," Soul muttered to himself and went back to the bench.

**OooooooooO**

"Good morning, class. Today, I want to introduce you to a new student; her name is Maka Albarn."

Maka confidently walked in, hands tucked behind her back, emerald eyes glinting with excitement. The classroom was filled with awe and curiosity as she bowed in the front of the classroom and greeted everyone. She took a seat near the window and acknowledged the girl sitting next to her. The girl had black hair that barely touched her shoulders and short bangs that touched just above her pale blue eyes. She wore a black top and black skirt with a white scarf.

"Hi!" She leaned over and whispered to Maka. "My name is Tsugumi. Welcome to our school." Tsugumi offered a modest smile from her cute round face and returned to her desk, pretending that she had been paying attention the whole time.

After the first bell rang, Maka felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked up. Tsugumi stood happily next to her and asked if she would like to meet her friends, to which Maka thankfully replied "yes."

"This is Anya, and this is Meme," she said, pointing to a strict-looking blond-haired girl with a slight scowl on her face. She puffed up her chest and reluctantly shook Maka's hand. Then, she pointed to another girl whose looks were in stark contrast to Anya's. Meme's deep amber eyes had already drifted off into space dreamily, and she was twiddling with her fingers in front of her. Her brown hair was cut even shorter than Tsugumi's; it only fell down to her ears and on the top of her head was one small pigtail that seemed to be sticking out of nowhere.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, but was still in a daze. "Hello…my name is…um…Me…Meme?"

"You can't even remember your own name?" Maka asked quizzically.

"Meme's a little…off," Tsugumi explained. "She tends to forget things a lot and she's a bit ditzy, but Meme's always nice to anyone." The classroom started to empty as more and more student went off to their next class. "What class do you have next?"

Maka glanced down at her schedule and answered, "I have math with Ms. Marie."

"Aw, I don't have math next, so I guess we'll see you at lunch?"

**OooooooooO**

Tsugumi led her to the lunch table, saying that she was welcome to join them anytime. Sitting in between Meme and Anya, Maka felt accepted among her new friends, even thought they had never known each other until this day. She talked along with them, laughed with them, and enjoyed being together with them; but something was still lacking.

She missed those hardened hands that held her tight at night as they slept, and caught her tears when she cried. Maka even missed his droopy and nonchalant crimson stare that watched carefully over her in times of danger, and the outstretched arms she ran into when everything felt apart.

This new home was not home at all.


	12. Home

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion on chapter 11 guys, I derped and screwed up. It gave away some MAJOR spoilers for those who have read it, so this chapter should be no surprise to you. Anyways, this concludes the story of Buried Secrets. Thanks to all of you followers who have taken the time out of their lives to read my crap! **

* * *

Convinced that he was hearing things, Soul got up and looked around one last time. It was too dark for anyone to be in the park; if they were there for some reason, then it wouldn't be too interesting anyways. Making sure for the last time that his headphones were not playing any music, he stuffed his iPod in his pocket and walked around to see if there was anyone around.

"Soul!" Maka screamed. Because of the poor lighting of the park, Soul was forced to squint to see her darkened figure running at full speed towards him. Maka jumped to him with extended arms, and he caught her in mid-air and spun her around before stopping to hug her, feeling her warm embrace.

**OooooooooO**

She looked down blankly at her dinner, not having even the slightest feeling of eating. "So, how was your first day at school?"

"It was good," Maka replied, trying to make her façade of happiness as convincing as possible- only because she was lying about her first day being good. "Good" was not a word to describe her first day at school; _perfect_ was. It was a perfect day at school: all of her teachers seemed decent, and the other students were friendly, and she could be left in peace. No one poked or pried at her past, and no one seemed to care. Maka even had new friends to go to: Tsugumi, Anya, and Meme, who all were nice people.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Quickly stuffing a broccoli in her mouth, Maka answered, "Oh, it's nothing." Everything was normal and as-it-should be; the life that Maka had wished for ever since she was little.

"Are you sure? You look a little sick."

"Do I really?"

Kami put down her fork softly. "I think I know what's wrong."

"No, really Mama. Nothing's wrong," she insisted, her mouth occupied with food.

"Come with me for a moment," Kami said and stopped eating to get up. Maka swallowed slowly and followed her into the living room.

After a moment of silence, she asked bluntly, "Do you want to go back to Soul?"

"Well of course not!" Maka quickly replied. "I came here to live with you-"

"But do you really feel that way?" She put her hands gently on her daughter's shoulders. "You know, I'd rather you be happy with him than be unhappily stuck with me," Kami said sincerely. "Maka, I understand if you don't want to be here."

"It's not that I don't want to be here...it's just-"

"You love him, isn't that right?" Maka nodded guiltily, as if loving Soul was a mistake. "It's okay; you don't have to hide your feelings."

"Yeah," Maka admitted. "I really do, but I don't know what to do anymore! I want to stay here and somehow be with him at the same time! But I know that I can't have both."

"The choice is yours, Maka." Kami took out a small envelope and slipped into Maka's hand.

"But you've worked so hard so I can have a life like this. Are you really sure you're okay with me leaving?" Maka asked.

"Yes. I knew that he would take care of you since the very first moment I saw him. He's a good boy, that Soul. I mean, only a person who truly loves someone would let them go for their own sake. I can't guarantee that you'll ever find a guy like him again, so take your chance now!" She opened the envelope, revealing a large amount of money inside. "Save it for when you need it. Now go upstairs and pack what you need to pack."

Kami watched as her daughter's face lit up with joy. "Thank you so much!" She hugged her mother and spoke with the most sincerity she could. "I love you." Listening to Kami's directions, Maka grabbed a luggage and stuffed as much of her stuff as she could fit in it, and dragged it down the spiral stairs to the front door.

"Oh wait, and one more thing!" Kami said before her daughter journeyed outside. "Make sure you visit me once in a while."

"I promise!" An excited Maka ran out the front door with a luggage trailing behind her. Kami stood in the window to see her daughter heard towards the direction of the train station. She chuckled to herself, relieved that Maka had found someone who she truly loved and trusted- a privilege that Kami herself had never been given.

**OooooooooO**

"Maka... What are you-" She pulled him into a kiss before he could finish.

"She let me come back," she explained after they let go.

Soul laughed. "You're so stupid! I thought you wanted to go home with your mother! I thought you were happy there!"

"I thought I was," she said, regaining the air in her lungs. "But then I realized."

"Realized what?"

"I realized that I was home already. My home is here, with you. Because you gave me one," she whispered.

"But what about your mom?"

"She told me that I could come back; although I don't know what to do from here..." she said embarrassedly.

"I guess this means...that you have to make me pancakes everyday now?" He said, a devious grin spreading across his face.

"Let's just go home!" she smirked, giving him a playful shove on the shoulder and sprinting off into the distance.

Soul ran after her yelling, "You know, I was serious about that! And… Wait! Where am I gonna sleep for now on?"

"Don't worry," she shouted back. "I think you can handle sleeping on the couch for a few days before we get another bed." Maka waved the envelope filled with money in front of his face. He made a grab for it, but Maka pulled it away quick enough for it to escape his grasp.

"That's so not cool, Maka!" He smirked. But in the end, even if he had to sleep on the couch for her, it would always be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished it! Whoop-dee friggin' doo. If you want to read some more of my crap, then just read my newest story: A Soul Eater Fairy Tale. It's just as the title says, so read it or I'll take your soul. *gets Maka Chopped***


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Oops, did I say that the story was over? Well...I lied. *laughs evily* This is the final chapter of Buried Secrets, and once again I'd like to thank everyone for reading it! **

* * *

Epilogue

She flailed around on the bed, her arms and legs all over the place and flinging the covers off her body in the middle of the night. Awoken by her screams, he got up from the couch to his room to comfort her.

Grabbing the thrashing and screaming girl by her shoulders, he whispered, "Maka... Hey Maka." He shook her gently. "Wake up!" Her emerald eyes shot open in shock and met his gentle calming gaze.

"Soul..." she gasped as her arms and legs relaxed. "I had a really bad nightmare, it was horrible."

"Again?" He asked sleepily.

"Y-yeah," she said, shakily rising up. "But it's okay. I'm better now."

"That's good."

"Um... You can get off me now." Soul hadn't noticed that he was now hovering closely over Maka's face, still clenching her shoulders while their eyes locked.

"Yeah sorry..." He drew back quickly and put his hand behind his head. "I guess I'll go back to sleep now."

"Wait!" Maka reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I... Can you just stay for a second? Please?"

"Sure... Whatever... But we have to go to school tomorrow, so I'll only stay for a little bit," he said, plopping down on the bed next to Maka and yawning. "Come here." He held out his arms toward her.

"Thanks," she said, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. Soul leaned back against the head board with her and rested his head on her shoulders, knowing that he would always protect her and be there for her. Maka also reclined on his body and placed her hands on his arms, feeling his warmth fully relax her body, knowing that she was completely safe in his grasp. "Do you want to start this time?"

"I don't know about that, my singing sucks," he smirked.

"So does mine."

"How 'bout we start together then?"

"Okay," she said and cuddled him closer. Together, they began:

"Don't worry, don't fret,

I'll tell you a story and you won't regret,

All demons and ghost hide in the dark,

But they won't go near unless you hold me close to your heart..."

His upper lip curved into a smile from the soothing melody, and his eyes began to close slowly. "Goodnight, Maka."

"Goodnight..." her voice trailed off into sleep.

Tonight, there would be no more nightmares or evil thoughs that would disturb her in her sleep.

The End


End file.
